OS STARS - Saga Twilight
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Je posterai des OS sur le thème des stars, je commence avec un premier OS en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Rating M au cas où pour un prochain écrit...


_C'est le premier OS d'une nouvelle série (OS Star, donc), j'en ai tant d'écrits et à écrire que j'ai décidé de créer des thématiques pour mes OS_

 _Chaque PDV reprend la même chronologie, le soir de la remise de prix, la nuit et le lendemain._

 _J'espère que vous lirez jusqu'au bout..._

* * *

 **OS – La première chanson**

 **PDV Alterné**

 **Rating : T**

* * *

 **Prologue**

« Cette cérémonie des Billboard Awards en direct de Santa Monica commence très fort. J'aperçois Tanya Denali au bras de son compagnon, la star Edward Cullen. Edward est nominé dans deux catégories cette année. On se souvient qu'il y a deux ans pour son premier album, il avait raflé six récompenses, et l'année dernière il en a remporté trois pour l'album live de sa tournée. Son deuxième album se vend un peu moins bien, et il a fait moins de promo mais on a senti que cet album était plus mature et son public ne l'a pas entièrement suivi. Ceci dit il reste dans le top cinq des chanteurs de cette année, on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a récemment déclaré vouloir commencer sa tournée à l'hiver prochain, sans doute se consacre-t-il enfin à sa compagne. Tanya Denali a terminé le tournage d'un film qui sortira à l'automne et est en ce moment en pleine promotion pour un autre film. Elle est de retour à Los Angeles où elle vit désormais avec Edward. Des rumeurs courent, un mariage et un bébé seraient prévus pour dans quelques mois ! Tanya ! Edward ! »

 **PDV Edward**

Tanya s'arrête alors que je lui avais demandé de ne pas répondre aux journalistes. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, rien que sourire me demande un effort considérable.

« Alors Tanya, de retour à L.A ? »

« Oui ! Le tournage a été difficile, deux mois au Vietnam, mais Craig, le réalisateur est si talentueux. Mais je suis ici ce soir c'est pour admirer Edward être récompensé. »

Le journaliste comprend à mon regard que je ne dirai rien, il se tourne de nouveau vers Tanya. Il la complimente, il a raison, Tanya est resplendissante, d'une beauté à couper le souffle sans doute, et est bien trop gentille pour ce milieu selon moi.

« Alors ça va faire combien de temps vous deux ? »

Elle prend mon bras entre ses mains et me lance un sourire énamouré auquel je réponds un peu comme un automate.

« Eh bien, ça va faire un an. »

« Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su comment la magie avait opéré ? »

« J'ai rencontré Edward lors d'un gala, il était seul dans son coin alors j'ai osé aller vers lui. Je suis une fan de sa musique. »

« Et vous commenciez à peine à être connue. » lui rappelle le journaliste, sous-entendant qu'elle a agi comme tant d'autres femmes qui se sont jetées à mes pieds pour percer, Tanya n'est pas arriviste.

« J'avais tourné trois films en six mois, à l'époque j'étais encore dans l'ombre en effet. » explique-t-elle patiemment.

« Quelle est votre chanson préférée d'Edward ? »

« Incontestablement « La première chanson », elle est si belle, si forte et émouvante. »

Je retiens mon souffle et ordonne à mon cœur d'arrêter de geindre.

« Ça n'a pas été la première. » lui rétorque-t-il, voulant jouer les experts.

« Si mais elle n'a pas été sortie en single, c'est pour ça. »

« Et celle que vous aimez le moins ? »

« Il s'agit de « La dernière chanson », qui est en fait une suite à « La première chanson », tout simplement. »

Je tique, jamais encore Tanya ne m'a parlé de cette chanson, elle sait juste que c'est la seule que j'ai réussi à enregistrer sans modifications sur ce nouvel album. Pourquoi ne l'aime-t-elle pas ? Elle se doute peut-être que chaque mot est vrai.

« Une vraie fan. » concède ce crétin de journaliste.

« De la première heure. » insiste-t-elle.

Elle m'enlace et pose sa tête contre mon torse, j'ai envie de m'enfuir tant je me sens oppressé.

« Merci Tanya et Edward, bonne chance pour ce soir. » conclut le journaliste en regardant déjà aux alentours qui sera le prochain à subir ses questions soporifiques.

Je marmonne un merci, Tanya le fait plus chaleureusement et nous reprenons notre chemin qui me fait sentir tel un martyr sur le tapis rouge.

« Tu sais qu'Aro t'aurait étripé si tu n'avais pas répondu au moins à l'un des journalistes. Tu aurais du au moins parler. » me souffle-t-elle avant de prendre une dernière fois la pose.

Et elle a raison, Aro m'accueille sèchement dans le hall de la salle où a lieu la remise de prix.

« Tu ne peux pas parler ce soir ? Je te signale que tu dois chanter ! »

« Je sais. » je râle.

« Et ne roule pas tes yeux ! Bon sang heureusement que Tanya était là ! Ma chérie tu as été parfaite. »

« Merci Aro. Tu as vu Marcus ? »

« Oui il est déjà à l'intérieur. »

Tanya s'excuse poliment et va rejoindre son agent. Marcus, Caius et Aro sont de la même famille et se sont partagés un bon nombre de stars. J'envie Tanya car Marcus est plus calme et souple, Aro est un véritable tyran.

« Edward va t'assoir et tu as intérêt à sourire ! »

« Oui chef. » je lui lance.

La cérémonie commence, les mêmes babillages et les mêmes remerciements que chaque année, ce soir ils me donnent mal à la tête. Il y a trois ans, j'ai prié pour un jour être ne serait-ce que nominé. Mon rêve s'est réalisé mais il n'est pas aussi beau que je l'aurais cru.

Quand vient le moment pour moi de chanter, je me penche vers Tanya et lui embrasse la joue, je sais qu'une caméra est pointée sur moi en permanence.

« Chante pour ton amour, Edward. » me murmure-t-elle.

Je la dévisage une seconde, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle entend par là. Tanya sait jouer les blondes sans cervelles quand elle en a besoin, mais je la connais bien maintenant, c'est une femme très intelligente et généreuse, très spirituelle aussi. Ça me tue de la savoir aussi admirative de moi, je ne la mérite pas. Le journaliste a répété cette rumeur qu'on va se marier et qu'elle est enceinte, j'ai failli ricaner sur le tapis rouge mais je me suis retenu à temps. Tanya et moi ressemblons à vieux couple.

Je monte sur scène, les spectateurs et les autres artistes applaudissent, sous les projecteurs je me sens moi-même. Je vis chaque chanson et la chante comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais chanter. Chaque chanson de ce nouvel album a été modifiée pour être plus vendeuse, j'ai lutté des semaines contre ça mais mon talent apparemment ne m'appartient plus. Aro m'a expliqué en long et en large comment ce business fonctionnait, je sais que j'ai chanceux d'avoir percé mais la vie de star n'est pas aussi idyllique que je le pensais.

Les musiciens commencent puis je me lance dans le premier couplet en fermant les yeux. Cette chanson-là ne reflète pas mes émotions, les paroles ont été vidées de leur sens initial, je me suis trahi. Je voudrais interpréter « La première chanson », celle que Tanya préfère, celle que j'ai écrit il y a six ans pour une autre, pour la seule que j'aie jamais aimée.

Après ma performance, je vais en coulisses pour me changer, Aro a insisté pour ça. Bientôt je vais être cité pour le titre meilleur chanteur de l'année et meilleur single de l'année pour la chanson que je viens d'interpréter. Je ne veux pas gagner, je ne veux plus jouer. Je suis lié à ma maison de disques et je dois leur obéir. Aro m'a assuré que je suis un des plus libres, d'autres artistes ne contrôlent rien, ils ne sont qu'un produit. Mon agent et producteur m'a certifié qu'il a très bien négocié mon contrat et que je dois honorer ma part du marché.

J'ai continué parce qu'après cet album plus commercial que le premier, je pourrais avoir carte blanche sur mes musiques. Marcus me l'a expliqué pourquoi quand j'étais en pleine rébellion. Ma maison de disques ne s'attend à ce que je dure, j'ai une belle gueule selon cet agent-là, mais je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai été le jeune premier, inspiré, prometteur et naïf que les filles ont adoré, il est temps que je sois l'homme qui assume d'être sexy et qui cherche à séduire sans ambiguité. Après ? Avec un peu de chance je serais encore connu dans deux ans, ensuite je pourrais faire la musique que je voudrais mais je n'aurais plus la même couverture médiatique. Pour certains ça marche quand même, m'a dit Marcus, pour d'autres c'est un retour très douloureux à l'anonymat.

Il y a des jours où _ma muse_ me manque tant que je ne veux pas parler, parce que ma voix aurait du se confondre avec _son_ rire. Avant, j'avais chanté pour _elle_ , pour _lui_ dire comme je _l_ 'aimais. Aujourd'hui, je chante pour _elle_ encore, pour _lui_ faire comprendre comme je regrette. Mais je ne peux pas le _lui_ dire, je ne peux pas _la_ voir, _elle_ ne voulait plus de moi.

« C'est à toi ! » me dit surexcitée Tanya.

Une chanteuse vient de dire mon nom, et quelques instant elle le redit, j'ai gagné le prix de la meilleure chanson.

« Bravo Edward ! » s'écrie Tanya.

Aro me tape sur l'épaule, ça doit passer pour un « félicitations » à l'écran, en fait il me force à me lever et sourire. Je joue la comédie, serre quelques mains, sourit et accepte le prix.

« Merci à tous, ça a été une année incroyable. Merci à tous les musiciens qui m'ont accompagné en tournée et qui ont fait cet album avec moi, merci à ma maison de disque et Aro ! Sans toi je ne serais pas là. Merci à celle qui a accompagné mes pensées en écrivant cet album. »

Tanya pense que je parle d'elle, je suis horrible de mentir ainsi au monde entier. Je ne voulais pas dire merci, je voudrais dire adieu.

Je vais donner la statuette à une hôtesse dans les coulisses, je la récupérerai plus tard ou bien Aro le fera. De retour dans les gradins, Tanya se pelotonne contre moi et tapote ma cuisse.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

Je suis bon acteur moi aussi, je mens comme je respire.

Arrive ma deuxième nomination et je perds. J'applaudis sincèrement le vainqueur, soulagé de ne pas avoir à dire encore ces inepties. Tanya est toujours parfaite dans son rôle, elle me console en me donnant un baiser sur la joue, elle comme moi n'aimons pas être démonstratifs, hélas ça fait partie du jeu de ce soir.

Comme à chaque fois que je passe à la télé, je me pose trop de questions. Me regarde-t- _elle_ ? Écoute-t- _elle_ encore mes chansons ? Que pense-t- _elle_ de cet album ? Est- _elle_ jalouse de Tanya ? Est- _elle_ en train de faire l'amour à un autre ?

La cérémonie terminée, on est invité à passer dans la salle de réception où commence une fête qui va durer toute la nuit. Aro insiste pour que je m'y rende, il le regrette et au bout de trois quarts d'heure me dit de dégager. Tanya me laisse ruminer sans se vexer, elle est même triste pour moi.

« Va prendre ta douche, je vais te préparer à manger, tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce midi. » me houspille-t-elle en rentrant chez nous.

« J'ai soif. »

J'emporte une bouteille de whisky et vais me cacher dans la salle de bains pour boire sans qu'elle m'en empêche. Une heure après, elle me force tout de même à me laver. Cette fille est d'une patience d'ange, elle s'occupe de moi et même quand elle était en tournage, elle m'appelait tous les jours pour savoir comment j'allais et me motiver à me bouger.

L'eau froide me dégrise un peu, ce qui signifie que je retombe dans mes pensées moroses. Tanya se hâte de sortir ensuite pour que je me sèche et m'habille. C'est un sex symbol qui vit à mes côtés depuis quelques semaines, c'est avec elle que je sors officiellement depuis un an, mais nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour. Elle vient d'une famille très croyante et la véritable raison pour laquelle Marcus et Aro ont arrangé notre rencontre c'est parce qu'elle a été soupçonnée d'être gay. Ça l'aurait considérablement freinée. J'ai même cru au début qu'elle était amoureuse de son agent.

Tanya a été ma bouée de sauvetage, j'ai abusé de tout au cours de ma tournée, femmes, alcool et j'ai même pris de l'héroïne. Elle m'a sorti de cet enfer, elle m'a montré que je méritais mieux que ça. Sans elle, je serais peut-être déjà mort, je lui dois ma vie, je lui fais une confiance aveugle et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu insisté pour coucher avec elle.

« Dors Edward. » me chuchote-t-elle en rabattant le drap sur moi.

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai promis à Marcus de relire ce script que j'ai refusé la semaine dernière. Il pense que ça peut marcher. »

« Ok... merci Tanya. »

« De rien, repose-toi maintenant. »

Mes rêves ont la couleur et le goût du chocolat, je peux m'y noyer avec délice et oublier tout le reste. Le soleil me réveille bien trop tôt mais ce matin je me sens mieux.

« Bonjour ! » me lance Tanya en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau bien garni.

« Bonjour Tan'. Merci ça a l'air délicieux. »

« Prends ces cachets. »

Maintenant qu'elle en parle, j'ai mal à la tête, la bouteille de whisky me fait un autre effet ce matin.

« Je n'aime pas te voir déprimé... ça va mieux ce matin ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas te gâcher la matinée mais tu as trois interviews à faire et une séance photo dans une heure et demi. »

Je soupire, la vie reprend vite ses droits. Aro m'appelle dix minutes plus tard pour me dire qu'il s'est arrangé pour que les interviews se fassent par téléphone, je ne peux pas couper à la séance photo.

Ça dure toute la matinée, ensuite je décline l'invitation de la photographe à déjeuner, Aro va s'en occuper. Je trouve la maison vide et j'ai honte de m'en réjouir. Même avec Tanya je dois prétendre et mentir, seul je me repose, je peux ressentir le vide et l'appréhender.

J'appelle ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et leur promets de bientôt revenir à Forks. Ils savent que je leur mens, je ne suis revenu qu'une fois en deux ans pour le mariage d'Alice avec Jasper, ça a été si difficile que quand Emmett s'est fiancé à Rosalie, je leur ai proposé de célébrer le mariage dans ma propriété et ma belle-soeur a accepté.

Aro m'appelle encore et me demande de répondre à quelques mails de la maison de disques et de la marque de lunettes de soleil dont je suis l'égérie. Ridicule mais lucratif, je me dégoute parfois. Mon ordinateur étant déchargé, j'utilise celui de Tanya, je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

J'évite internet habituellement mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'envie irrésistible d'aller lire ce qu' _elle_ a écrit ces derniers temps. Je vais sur son blog et tombe des nues face à un message d'erreur, _elle_ a fermé son blog. Écrit- _elle_ encore ?

Je me connecte à mon « faux » compte facebook pour aller voir la seule photo d'elle que je peux voir, toutes les autres sont dans ma chambre d'adolescent. La photo date d'il y a trois ans, c'était le jour où je suis parti pour Los Angeles après avoir été repéré par Aro. Je pose avec ma famille et _ma muse_ , nous sourions tous, eux fiers de me voir réaliser mon rêve, moi simplement heureux de ma chance.

Je contemple le cliché longtemps, j'ai envie de pleurer mais j'ai déjà trop pleurer, je n'y arrive plus. Soudain une fenêtre surgit, un nouvel email vient d'arriver dans la boite mail de Tanya. Je crois halluciner en lisant qui est l'expéditeur, je déchante carrément en ouvrant le message.

Tanya rentre quand j'en suis à ma troisième lecture, je pointe l'ordinateur et lui crie dessus pour qu'elle s'explique. Elle ne paraît pas effrayée, pas coupable, juste étonnée.

_oOo_

 **PDV Tanya**

Ce soir est important pour Edward, je sais qu'il a appréhendé cette remise de prix depuis des jours, il est maussade et parle à peine. Mon plan va-t-il enfin aboutir ?

Je sais ce que je dois faire, être la parfaite potiche. Quand un jour j'ai dit ça à Edward, il m'a juré ne pas me voir ainsi, je sais qu'il me croit presque parfaite, comme le pensent des milliers peut-être même des millions d'hommes. Je sais aussi qu'il m'est reconnaissant, qu'il me fait confiance et c'est pour ça que je peux jouer pour nous deux.

Quand Marcus m'a parlé de cette soirée de gala il y a un an et demi, je l'ai supplié de m'y faire inviter alors que j'étais encore inconnue à l'époque. Je l'y ai accompagné et ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là m'a motivée à passer à l'action. Edward était entouré d'un harem en chaleur, passablement ivre et odieux avec tous. Marcus nous a présenté et j'ai fait comme si il n'existait pas, les hommes sont parfois simples. J'étais belle et indifférente, Edward m'a voulu. Ensuite j'ai soufflé à Aro l'idée de nous réunir pour une fausse paparazzade dans un hôtel de luxe. J'ai eu Edward tout à moi pendant vingt-quatre heures, je lui ai expliqué en quoi je pourrais lui être profitable et vice versa.

Notre histoire est née ainsi, je ne lui ai avoué que plus tard que j'étais une fan depuis ses débuts.

J'ai gagné sa confiance peu à peu et son estime. Même si nos carrières ont toujours été notre préoccupation principale, nous sommes devenus amis et en jouant la femme amoureuse, il m'a raconté sa vie, en partie du moins.

En ravissant le cœur du célibataire le plus convoité d'Hollywood, j'aurais pu devenir l'ennemie numéro un. Edward était en si mauvais état avant notre rencontre que la presse m'a en fait auréolée telle une héroïne, j'ai rendu au monde sa star préférée. Mon petite-ami est de nouveau sobre, il ne couche plus avec toutes les brunettes qu'il croise et ne se drogue plus. Il ne fait plus la une des journaux à cause de ses excès mais grâce à ses succès. Lorsque je suis partie deux mois en tournage, j'ai redouté qu'il ne se perde à nouveau, j'ai été aussi présente que possible en étant à des milliers de kilomètres. Il a tenu bon, je suis tellement fière de lui.

Je sais que ce nouvel album ne lui plaît pas, il ne lui ressemble plus vraiment, en ça aussi, le système est implacable.

« Quelle est votre chanson préférée d'Edward ? » me demande le journaliste.

« Incontestablement « La première chanson », elle est si belle, si forte et émouvante. »

Cette chanson a changé ma vie, en l'écoutant j'ai pris la résolution de me trouver un homme capable de m'aimer autant. Edward l'a écrite pour une autre, Edward la chantera toujours pour une autre. Je veux vivre ça, être le centre de l'univers d'un homme, peu importe son passé.

« Ça n'a pas été la première. » me nargue cet idiot.

J'ai envie de l'exhorter à relire ses fiches, je me contente de lui sourire avec condescendance et lui prouver qu'il n'est pas un expert.

« Si mais elle n'a pas été sortie en single, c'est pour ça. »

« Et celle que vous aimez le moins ? » élude le journaliste.

« Il s'agit de « La dernière chanson », qui est en fait une suite à « La première chanson », tout simplement. »

Cette chanson-là m'a rendue triste des jours durant, quand je l'ai entendue j'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il soit trop tard. Edward y affirme que l'amour peut mourir mais que pour l'un des deux amants, il veut mourir pour ne plus souffrir mais vivre pour la savoir vivante et heureuse. Ses mots sont si puissants, il est réellement doué.

Après le tapis rouge, je laisse Edward et Aro discuter pour aller voir Marcus. Il est l'agent d'autres artistes mais il me sourit en me voyant arriver et délaisse ses interlocuteurs. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je lui touche le bras et il me fait un baise main, comme il le fait depuis notre rencontre.

« Tu es splendide Tanya. »

J'exulte intérieurement, je me fais belle pour plaire à un seul homme.

« Merci. Où es-tu placé ? »

Il me pointe la zone des gradins, je suis à l'opposé malheureusement. Et pour gâcher encore notre moment, Caius se joint soudain à nous, accompagné de sa femme et de sa cour d'assistants/esclaves. Je les salue et m'en vais rejoindre les gradins où Edward arrive peu après.

La cérémonie est une vraie déballe de tout ce qu'il y a de plus dérangeant dans cette profession, je subis autant qu'Edward mais ne le montre pas. Il est filmé en permanence, la caméra est l'affut de ses réactions et notre couple est devenu déjà mythique, nous sommes scrutés.

Edward est interpellé plus tard par un membre de l'équipe de production, il doit aller se préparer à chanter. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse la joue. J'ai envie de l'encourager mais de quoi j'aurais l'air ?

« Chante pour ton amour, Edward. » je lui murmure seulement.

Il me contemple sans comprendre puis s'en va. En écoutant chanter Edward, je me projette dans quelques mois, imaginant ce que je ressentirais quand je serai enfin avec l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Je crois qu'il est enfin prêt à aimer de nouveau mais je suis patiente de toute façon.

Les applaudissements me sortent de ma rêverie, je regarde autour de moi, les femmes bavent de désir pour Edward, il est vraiment séduisant même avec quelques kilos en moins et un regard comme éteint. Il est sans cesse dragué, ça l'arrange bien de mettre en avant notre relation pour éloigner ces sangsues.

Il gagne ensuite le prix de la meilleure chanson et je épatée par ses mensonges, comme cela doit être difficile pour lui que de faire face à ceux qu'il appelle parfois ses bourreaux. Je ne souris que lorsqu'il remercie celle qui a occupé ses pensées, malgré ces années de séparation, elle reste à mes yeux la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

Il ne remporte pas le prix du meilleur chanteur de l'année, il ne le regrette pas, il sait sans doute aussi qu'il ne l'aurait pas mérité. Il a refusé des dizaines d'interviews et apparitions à la télévision. Aro et la maison de disques ont du réellement intervenir et l'obliger à tenir ses engagements, et alors ses prestations manquaient d'émotions. Sur une scène, c'est différent, Edward est différent. Pour avoir sympathisé avec plusieurs autres chanteurs et chanteuses, je sais que c'est sur scène qu'ils vivent à fond leur passion pour la musique.

À la soirée donnée après la cérémonie, Edward serre les mains comme un robot et je le vois boire trois vodkas. Il n'a pas l'alcool festif, Aro aussi le sait, il lui dit de rentrer. Edward ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, son agent me répète ce qui est prévu le lendemain pour mon petite-ami.

De retour chez nous, il préfère s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour boire. J'ai tellement de peine pour lui, je le laisse faire exceptionnellement en espérant qu'il dormira paisiblement pour une fois. Je prétends devoir lire un script et vais juste prendre une douche. Quand il est assoupi je vais m'installer dans la chambre d'amis où je dors chaque nuit, personne n'est au courant de notre arrangement, personne ne se doute que nous ne couchons pas ensemble.

Je lui ai dit que je voulais être mariée avant de faire l'amour, ça n'est pas tout à fait vrai, j'attends d'être aimée comme lui aime sa muse. Edward n'a pas cherché à coucher avec moi, ce qui m'a depuis le début conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne peut pas l'oublier. Les paroles de « La première chanson » racontent aussi leur première fois à deux, je veux vivre ça, je veux vivre le même émoi et la même connexion avec mon âme sœur.

Je m'endors en rêvant du seul homme capable de me donner envie de partager cette intimité sacrée.

À mon réveil, Edward est toujours endormi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, j'en suis émue aux larmes. Hélas il a des engagements pour la matinée, j'ouvre les rideaux pour qu'il soit réveillé naturellement dans une heure environ. Ensuite je contacte Aro et il cède à ma requête, trois interviews maximum par téléphone et rien qu'une séance photo avec le prix reçu la veille, Edward devra après avoir une semaine libre. Son agent/producteur sent déjà que son client ne va pas faire long feu dans le métier à force de se cacher, je ne peux pas le contredire mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, Edward l'aura choisi.

Avant qu'il ne se réveille, je tape rapidement un mail, j'espère qu'elle me croira encore. Elle doit prendre la bonne décision.

Edward me remercie ensuite quand je lui apporte un plateau avec tout ce qu'il aime pour le petit-déjeuner. J'ai essayé de lui faire reprendre du poids, en vain, même si il mange, le stress et la détresse le privent de son énergie.

J'ai délibérément refusé un script donc pour que Marcus passe du temps à me convaincre d'accepter. Je passe la matinée avec lui, nous lisons quelques scènes et discutons beaucoup. Il est souvent interrompu par son téléphone, aussi quand il propose un déjeuner au calme, je ne peux pas me douter qu'il veut m'emmener chez lui. Il éteint son téléphone, n'ouvre pas son ordinateur, nous mangeons sans plus être dérangés.

Mais ses obligations le forcent à mettre un terme à notre tête à tête, il me dépose ensuite devant chez moi et me dit à demain, j'ai hâte d'y être.

À l'intérieur, je découvre Edward dans le salon, il me regarde comme si je l'avais blessé, déçu. Il me montre l'ordinateur, je devine avant même de m'approcher.

« Pourquoi tu lui écris ? Ça fait des mois que tu écris à Bella ! Pourquoi ? »

Je n'aurais pas cru être un jour découverte, Edward ne fouine pas dans mes affaires et Bella ne répond jamais à mes emails, elle l'a fait pour la première fois ce midi, quelle ironie qu'Edward l'ait vu.

« Tu me mens depuis le début ! » continue-t-il de crier.

Je lui demande de s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé et sans surprise il refuse. Il est temps pour moi de me confesser, il aurait su la vérité tôt ou tard de toute façon. Mais par quoi commencer ? Comment lui faire comprendre que mes intentions sont nobles ?

« Tu l'aimes encore. » je lui dis comme une évidence.

Il ne nie pas, il ne lutte pas, mais il souffre, mon dieu qu'il souffre.

« Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? »

Il secoue la tête, je ne saisis pas ce qu'il veut dire alors je me lève et vais lire le mail de Bella.

– _Tanya,  
Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je ne m'étais pas battue pour lui, tu n'as pas voulu connaître les raisons de notre rupture. C'est à cause de moi et chaque fois que tu m'as écrit en me disant comme il était comme vide, sans joie, errant, j'ai été déchirée, blessée parce que je lui ai infligé ça. Je n'ai pas voulu te croire, depuis le début je pense que tu te moques de moi. _

_Hier je l'ai regardé mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Tu te souviens de lui à ses débuts, tu l'as vu chanté à Seattle, tu sais comme il était passionné par sa musique. Où est cette passion ? Penses-tu réellement que je peux la raviver ?_

 _Il me hait, je l'ai quitté en lui mentant, je lui ai fait croire que je ne voulais pas vivre avec lui à Los Angeles et que ma vie était plus importante que la sienne. Je me suis parjurée, parce que sa vie compte plus que tout pour moi. J'ai cru qu'il était heureux et qu'avec toi il avait réussi à concilier vie privée et vie publique._

 _Jure-moi encore que tu ne l'aimes pas, qu'il ne t'aime pas. Je serais prête à te croire._

 _Ça ne change rien pourtant, je l'ai trahi et il ne me le pardonnerait._

 _Tu connais ma chanson par cœur prétends-tu. Souviens-toi des paroles, il disait m'aimer trop pour me laisser partir, trop pour m'oublier. Pourtant dès son arrivée à Los Angeles, il m'a oubliée, il avait tant à découvrir. Son agent avait-il raison ? J'aurais été un poids mort pour Edward, si il était affiché en couple, il n'aurait pas eu ce succès, et je suis trop banale pour ce monde qui est le vôtre. Edward est une star, une étoile parmi d'autres mais la plus brillante, j'aurais pu vivre dans l'ombre si ça avait été possible. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, tout ce dont il a besoin._

 _Hier soir pour la première fois en deux ans, j'ai réussi à écouter en entier « La première chanson », j'ai pleuré des heures durant et je vais encore pleurer ces prochains jours, c'est inévitable. C'était nécessaire, la douleur m'est nécessaire, elle seule me prouve que tout est vrai, les bons souvenirs comme les mauvais._

 _Aujourd'hui je vais retourner là tout a commencé pour nous. Peut-être qu'enfin j'arriverais à lui dire adieu._

 _Tu te trompes Tanya, il n'a pas besoin de moi, je sais que j'ai mal agi en mentant au lieu d'essayer d'être à la hauteur, mais lui aussi ne s'est pas battu pour nous._

 _Je l'aime encore, je m'en veux des mensonges que je lui ai dit et ceux que j'ai du dire aux autres pour qu'ils ne me parlent plus d'Edward. Tu as raison, je suis seule, tellement seule, je vis avec de merveilleux souvenirs au moins._

 _Ne m'écris plus._

 _Bella.-_

« Tu savais pour Aro ? » je lui demande doucement.

Il fait non de la tête, il ne peut plus parler, il va pleurer. Avec son seul regard il me supplie de remonter le temps mais c'est impossible. Bella l'aime encore, elle a fait une erreur mais ils étaient tous les deux jeunes.

« Elle a cru bien faire. Pardonne-lui. » je l'exhorte.

Edward refuse désormais d'ouvrir les yeux, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre aussi fort que j'en suis capable. Enfin il hurle son désespoir, il libère sa douleur, il pleure pour la femme qu'il aime et qu'il aimera toujours.

« Elle est aussi malheureuse que toi, il est temps que ça cesse. » je continue.

Il inspire profondément pour se calmer et y parvient à peine. Je nous fais assoir puis le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

« La chanson que tu lui as écrite, la première, quand je l'ai entendue j'ai compris que l'amour véritable existait. J'étais encore une adolescente blessée par la cruauté de la vie, harcelée par les garçons et jalousée des filles parce que j'étais belle. Tu avais posté sur internet ta chanson, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur toi et je suis tombée sur le blog de Bella. Vous étiez mes modèles, alors quand vous avez rompu, quand tes chansons parlaient de trahison et les textes de Bella de désespoir et de manque, j'ai décidé de vous réunir. »

« Pourquoi ? » articule-t-il enfin.

« Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, votre amour est plus fort que tout, pur et lumineux. Vous étiez jeunes, naïfs aussi, vous avez eu avez tenté d'avancer l'un sans l'autre et vous avez échoué. Il est évident que vous devez être ensemble. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai fait mon maximum pour que tu arrêtes tes conneries, pour que tu redeviennes digne de l'amour de Bella. Je lui ai écrit dès que nous avons été photographié ensemble, pour qu'elle soit au courant de mon plan. Elle ne m'avait encore jamais répondu avant aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai tout gâché, elle a raison, je ne me suis pas battu. J'ai eu peur... Tout est fini, tu crois ? »

Il veut que je lui dise que Bella l'accueillera les bras ouverts, je ne peux pas en être certaine mais ça me semble bien parti.

« Tu sais que non, je réplique, je suis persuadée que vous allez réussir à faire table rase du passé et à reconstruire ensemble votre amour. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il me sourit sincèrement.

« Tanya, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Tu m'as sauvé, je te suis à jamais reconnaissant. »

« Chante toujours pour elle. » je lui dis encore.

« Je le ferai, je l'ai toujours fait... Je suis déso- »

« Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais encore. Tu sais où la rejoindre ? »

« Oui, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera. »

 **PDV Bella**

Cette année je décide de regarder la cérémonie en direct, je suis seule dans mon appartement, je le suis depuis qu'il est parti deux ans plus tôt, rien n'a changé. J'ai vieilli, mûri, pleuré et regretté en son absence, lui est devenu célèbre, riche et dépressif si j'en crois sa petite-amie.

Lui et Tanya Denali apparaissent sur le tapis rouge, elle est si belle que ça me donne des envies de meurtre. Et elle n'est pas que belle, elle est extrêmement douée, intelligente, drôle, généreuse, elle n'est pas la star cliché qui se contente de sourire aux photographes. Tanya a une excellente réputation et sa relation avec Edward lui a valu tellement de louanges. Grâce à elle, il n'a plus fait la une des magazines à scandales, une bimbo au bras ou un verre d'alcool à la main. Il se serait aussi drogué, il a perdu son intégrité durant ces mois après notre séparation. Mais Tanya l'a sorti de du caniveau, elle a sauvé sa carrière et les fans d'Edward l'adorent. Elle m'a juré ne jamais avoir couché avec lui, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il pas ? Elle est parfaite, elle appartient à son monde, pourtant elle ne l'aime pas comme elle le prétend. Très douée pour la comédie, Tanya arrive à mentir au monde entier, à moi elle a confié de qui elle était réellement amoureuse. Lui est veuf et se remet peu à peu de la perte de sa femme, Tanya attend patiemment. À lui, elle a confié son plan, il l'a aidé j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera bientôt prêt à lui donner son cœur.

Un journaliste interpelle le couple star, Edward fait semblant de sourire, il ne desserre pas les mâchoires, Tanya est lumineuse et répond aux questions.

« Quelle est votre chanson préférée d'Edward ? »

« Incontestablement « La première chanson », elle est si belle, si forte et émouvante. »

Je retiens mon souffle et ordonne à mon cœur d'arrêter de saigner. C'est ma chanson, celle qu'il m'a écrite pour me dire qu'il m'aimait, parce qu'il m'aimait avant. C'est ma chanson, il voulait la chanter aussi souvent que possible et dire au monde entier que son cœur m'appartenait.

« Ça n'a pas été la première. » répond le journaliste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

« Si mais elle n'a pas été sortie en single, c'est pour ça. » le corrige Tanya.

« Et celle que vous aimez le moins ? »

« Il s'agit de « La dernière chanson », qui est en fait une suite à « La première chanson », tout simplement. »

Je déteste cette chanson aussi parce qu'il l'a écrite pour moi, pour me dire qu'il avait repris son cœur et sa vie. Il l'a écrite pour m'ôter tout espoir et pour se guérir.

Edward et moi nous sommes connus à dix-sept ans, il venait d'arriver à Forks avec sa famille atypique. Il a été très vite le célibataire le plus courtisé et il a fui ce succès. Un jour il s'est réfugié dans la salle de musique où je me cachais pour écrire. Il s'est cru seul et s'est assis au piano. Il m'a fait pleurer, littéralement. Ce jour-là je ne me suis pas montrée et j'ai hanté cette salle encore plus qu'avant. Finalement un jour il m'a vu et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester. Ça nous a pris quelques semaines avant d'oser nous parler et d'apprendre à nous connaître. Dans cette salle il m'a volé mon premier baiser puis s'est enfui. Plus tard, je l'ai emmené dans ma clairière et je l'ai embrassé, plus longuement, sans avoir peur et pleine d'espoir.

Nous nous sommes aimés simplement, sans drames, sans tricherie. Il a partagé avec moi ses rêves de devenir artiste, déjà à l'époque il composait et écrivait ses chansons. Je lui ai fait lire mes premiers textes, mes idées pour des romans et des nouvelles.

À l'été qui marqua la fin du lycée, nous avons fait l'amour dans sa chambre, puis dans la mienne et comme les occasions étaient trop rares, nous nous sommes aussi réfugiés dans notre clairière.

Nous sommes partis à l'université à Seattle, nous avons vécu ensemble dans un studio minuscule et avons du apprendre à ne pas nous laisser dépasser par nos disputes et nos difficultés.

Le soir de ses vingt et un ans, alors qu'il chantait dans un bar, il a été repéré par Aro Volturi. Edward a passé des auditions à Los Angeles, il a signé avec une maison de disques réputée et a arrêté ses études. Je suis restée plusieurs mois seule à Seattle tandis qu'il enregistrait son premier album, je l'ai soutenu autant que j'ai pu, je ne lui ai fait aucun reproche quand il annulait ses visites ou les miennes mais j'en ai tellement souffert. Comment, après avoir partagé chaque aspect de ma vie avec lui, je pouvais apprendre à vivre loin de lui ?

Aro l'a convaincu de me cacher, soi-disant pour me protéger et Edward l'a cru. En fait Aro a tout fait pour nous séparer, il ne supportait pas que son poulain soit encore accroché à une petite provinciale banale... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je suis arrivée à Los Angeles pour assister au premier showcase d'Edward. Il ne sait pas que je suis venue, je lui ai menti, j'ai dit que ça m'avait fait peur.

J'ai été si lâche, je me suis rendue aveugle et sourde quand Edward m'a supplié de venir passer l'été avec lui, quand il m'a appelait. Puis il est revenu chez nous, décidé à me convaincre de le suivre. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et je lui ai dit que j'étais heureuse même quand il n'était pas là. Je l'ai laissé emporter les dernières affaires qu'il avait laissé dans le studio, je ne l'ai pas empêché de partir, je ne lui ai rien dit, je n'ai pas pleuré.

Pendant un an, je me suis fermée, coupée du monde, je n'allumais plus la radio ni la télé, il était partout. Sa famille a tenté de comprendre il a du leur dire de ne plus me contacter.

Puis il a rencontré Tanya et moi aussi en quelque sorte. Elle est venue incognito à Seattle et m'a débusquée dans la librairie où je travaille toujours. Elle m'a dit simplement qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée sans préciser de qui elle parlait mais c'était évident. Et je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai bataillé ferme contre mon cœur pour ne rien espérer.

Je n'ai plus rien de lui que des souvenirs et des cicatrices que je me suis moi-même infligée.

Pourquoi Tanya s'est-elle mis en tête de nous réunir ? Ne sait-elle pas que je l'ai quitté pour qu'il puisse réaliser ses rêves ? Ne se doute-t-elle pas qu'il ne veut plus de moi ? A-t-elle réellement écouté « La dernière chanson » ? Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses mails parce que j'ai eu trop peur qu'Edward les lise et comprenne que je l'ai trahi doublement. N'avais-je pas promis de le suivre où qu'il aille ? N'avais-je pas juré d'être forte pour nous deux ? J'ai renié son droit éternel à me posséder. J'ai abjuré chacun de nos serments d'amour.

Edward chante lors de la soirée, il ferme ses yeux et se donne, il est magnifique, passionné, abandonné à son art. Ça s'arrête à la dernière note, ensuite il redevient sombre, même quand il reçoit un prix, il n'est pas heureux.

Je coupe le son après, il ne gagne pas d'autres prix mais la caméra le montre régulièrement. Quand ça se termine, quand je n'ai plus ce faible lien avec lui, je vais mettre son premier album et j'écoute pour la première fois depuis si longtemps « Ma première chanson ».

Je m'endors en pleurant autant qu'aux premières semaines après notre rupture. Je lui en veux tellement de ne pas m'avoir impliquée plus dans sa vie au début de sa carrière, de ne pas m'avoir imposée à son nouvel entourage. Je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir forcée à venir le rejoindre et reprendre ma place. Je ne devrais pas mais pour apaiser mes sanglots, je dois aussi le blâmer.

Je me réveille tard et la vue de mon studio me donne la nausée, il faut que je parte au moins quelques jours. Alors que je prépare mon sac, je reçois un email, il est de Tanya Denali.

 _\- Très chère Bella,_

 _J'espère que tu as regardé les Billboard Awards hier comme je te l'ai demandé. Tu as vu alors à quel point il est malheureux sans toi. Il n'arrive plus à faire d'efforts pour ses apparitions en public. Mais quand il a chanté, ça a été pour toi. Chaque chanson de ce deuxième album, comme pour le premier, a été écrite en pensant à toi. Dans son discours de remerciement, c'est de toi dont il parlait. Cette chanson, n'est pas la première et pas la dernière non plus, je sais qu'il a écrit, comme les autres, avec ton visage en tête, avec les souvenirs de votre amour, avec les réminiscences de ta voix. Il a chanté un amour mort, un amour douloureux, tu sais que si il ne t'aimait plus, il n'aurait rien composé de tel._

 _Toi seule peut raviver sa passion, son talent, sa joie de vivre. Qu'attends-tu Bella ? Appelle-le, écris-lui, dis-lui ce que je t'ai confié, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais épargne-lui cette souffrance._

 _Même si je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je tiens à lui, et c'est difficile de le voir chaque journée sans espoir._

 _Il a besoin de toi, Bella, il a besoin de ton amour pour vivre. Et tu as besoin de lui, tu ne peux pas en aimer un autre, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être de si formidable à vivre seule à Seattle ? Il t'aime encore, tu l'aimes encore, il n'y a rien de compliqué._

 _Tanya.-  
_

Je relis l'email au moins dix fois avant de me décider à lui répondre pour la première fois. Elle se trompe, Edward et moi ne pouvons pas guérir sinon nous l'aurions fait avant, sinon nous ne nous serions pas séparés. Elle se trompe, il ne m'aime plus. Je dois changer d'air, sortir, ou plutôt m'enfermer dans mes souvenirs.

« Salut Papa, j'ai quelques jours de congés la semaine prochaine, tu m'accueilles ? »

« Bien sur Bells ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Quand arrives-tu ? »

Charlie a du sentir les sanglots dans ma voix, mon ton enjoué sonne tellement faux.

« Ce soir. »

« Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais bien. »

« Merci. » je murmure, émue et à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Roule prudemment surtout. »

« Comme toujours. »

Me concentrer sur la route me permet de ne pas beaucoup penser à lui, à elle, à ce que je crois savoir et à ce que je crois vouloir. Je vais passer l'après-midi dans la clairière, j'ai menti à mon père. J'ai besoin d'y aller sans qu'il le sache, il va me surveiller les prochains jours, comme il le fait à chaque occasion depuis deux ans.

La clairière est splendide à cette période de l'année, le printemps a fait éclore des centaines de fleurs violettes et blanches. J'aurais été tout aussi bien à n'importe quelle saison, j'y ai tellement de souvenirs. Je frotte mes genoux écorchés sur le chemin, m'allonge et enfin ferme les yeux, je m'enivre de l'odeur des fleurs, de celle de l'herbe et des arbres. Le petit cours d'eau rigole à l'est, il arrive à me faire croire que le soleil va apparaître.

Ma retraite est interrompue par le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère juste au dessus de moi. Je regarde en haut, c''est totalement incongru. Il descend vers moi, je dois me lever et reculer d'au moins vingt mètres. L'appareil reste suspendu dans les airs et puis un homme arnaché descend jusqu'au sol. Il porte une casquette que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je rêve, ça n'est pas possible.

Il se détache et le harnais remonte vide, l'engin reprend de l'altitude, la casquette s'envole.

« Bella. » m'appelle-t-il.

Je pleure en silence, je n'ose pas bouger de peur de me réveiller. Je rêve, je ne peux pas ne pas dormir, c'est impossible qu'il soit là.

« Bella. »

Il pleure aussi mais il sourit, il s'approche de moi, court, s'arrête. Un instant plus tard, je suis serrée contre lui, je suis de retour chez moi, je suis à nouveau vivante.

« Je t'aime Bella, me déclare-t-il. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi. »

« Oui... » je souffle entre deux sanglots.

Il est là, il m'aime, il me veut encore. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il sent toujours aussi bon et son toucher m'électrise comme avant. D'une caresse il efface ces dernières années, il fait disparaître ma souffrance et il ramène le soleil. Comment est-ce possible ?

« Bella, calme-toi, c'est fini. »

Il me fixe en souriant. Il est heureux, comme jamais il ne l'a été sans moi.

« Je suis là. » ajoute-t-il.

« Edward... »

« Je sais tout ce que Tanya a fait. Bella, mon amour, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, je n'ai voulu personne d'autre que toi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore. »

« Je t'aimerai toujours, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Pardonne-moi. »

 **Épilogue**

Deux ans plus tard

« Et voici Tanya Denali au bras de son mari et agent, Marcus Volturi. Tanya remettra le prix du meilleur album de l'année, peut-être à son ancien compagnon Edward Cullen. Elle est splendide et épanouie, ce ventre rond mis en valeur par sa robe Dior ne l'empêche pas d'oeuvrer pour de nombreuses causes humanitaires. Elle a déjà annoncé qu'elle ne tournerait pas au moins trois ans après la naissance de son bébé. Marcus Volturi est aussi l'agent et producteur d'Edward Cullen, que je vois arriver. Celui qui a défrayé la chronique ces dernières années et que nous avions cru rangé lorsqu'il était avec Tanya Denali, a su redorer son image au bras de son amour de lycée. Son troisième album est un succès et caracole en tête de classement depuis dix semaines. Edward ! Bella ! Un petit s'il vous plait... Apparemment ils sont encore sur un petit nuage, ils se sont mariés en secret à la Barbade le mois dernier. Bella porte une robe Docce Gabbana, elle s'est peu à peu ouverte aux médias depuis qu'elle a éclipsé Tanya Denali dans le cœur d'Edward. Son interview avec Vanity Fair il y a deux semaines a, je pense, définitivement enterré la hache de guerre avec les fans de son mari. Ce soir, il interprétera un titre de son premier album « La première chanson».

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, pour les deux chansons d'Edward, je n'ai pas voulu m'improviser parolière ou encore chercher une chanson existante qui collerait, vous avez deviné ce que les chansons disaient ;-)_

 _Si ce thème vous plait j'ai encore d'autres idées, alors prenez le temps de m'écrire une review pour me le dire !_

 _A bientôt_

 _VanessaJJ_


End file.
